Mine
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: Mike is the best thing that's ever been his...Slash...dont like dont read k? k!


**So I was supposed to be doing Pre-Calculus homework...but I wrote this instead and I'm supposed to be in bed**

**So there's not alot of editing going on here so please excuse that as well**

**Song is Mine by Taylor Swift**

**Its so pretty I love it**

**Id add the link but Google Chrome is being ghetto and wont let me add it :(**

**ALSO: I OWN NOTHING...So dont sue me please :(**

* * *

**Uh, uh, uh oh****, ****Uh, uh, uh oh****, ****You were in college working part time waiting tables****, ****Left a small town, never looked back****, ****I was a flight risk with the fear of fallin'****, ****Wonderin' why we bother with love if it never lasts**

Alex thought back to the day they had met, he had walked into the small diner and that was where it all began. The moment their eyes met Alex felt the connection and he knew that Mike had felt it to. After talking for a few minutes, Alex had found out that Mike was going to college part time and was waiting tables to make some extra money. He had instantly felt a connection to the man; they both came from small towns never wanting to go back. But there was a difference Alex was different, he didn't believe in love….not one bit.

**I say "Can you believe it?"****, ****As we're lyin' on the couch****, ****The moment I can see it****, ****Yes, yes I can see it now**

Mike's head was currently cradled in Alex's lap, the couple lounging on the small sofa of their house. Alex smiled down at him and ran a hand through Mike's hair, "Can you believe it?" Mike lifted his gaze to Alex's face, "Believe what babe?" Alex smiled, "How far we've come." Mike nodded his head, "I can see it."

**Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water?****,**** You put your arm around me for the first time****, ****You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter****, ****You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

Alex smiled and wondered if Mike remembered when they had gone to the beach together. It had been their first date, and Mike decided to take him somewhere local and the beach seemed like the best choice. They had been sitting in the sand looking out at the ocean when Mike wrapped an arm around Alex and pulled him closer. Mike had made a rebel out of Alex, before him he was afraid to do anything let alone love but Mike had brought that right out of him. He truly was the best thing that had ever happened to Alex, the best thing that had ever been his.

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together****, ****And there's a drawer of my things at your place****, ****You learned my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded****, ****You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**

Alex's memory jumped forward a bit to the moment they moved in with each other. They had managed to save up a bit of money and buy a small house. It had started off with a drawer of Alex's things at Mike's house and soon progressed to the idea of moving in with each other. Alex had revealed to Mike why he was the way he was, his parents had a lot to do with it. Mike at that moment had shaken his head and kissed Alex's forehead promising him that they wouldn't make the same mistakes that Alex's parents had made.

**But we've got bills to pay****, ****We've got nothing figured out****, ****When it was hard to take yes, yes****, ****This is what I thought about**

Alex had been worried when they first started out living together. They had bills to pay and they had absolutely nothing figured out. But whenever things got to Alex he would think about that day and everything would be alright again.

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?****, ****You put your arm around me for the first time****, ****You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter****, ****You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

Alex sighed and softly stroked Mike's hair getting a hum from the him. Mike's eyes were closed in peace and he was smiling. Alex was certain Mike was the best thing that had ever been his. He was loving, caring, faithful he couldn't have asked for a better partner.

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water****, ****You saw me start to believe for the first time****, ****You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter****, ****You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

Alex remembered how the city lights had shone against the water. It was then that he began to believe in love again nothing could be this perfect and he had found that with Mike.

**Uh, uh, uh, oh****, ****And I remember that fight 2:30 AM****, ****You said everything was slippin' right out of our hands****, ****I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**

Alex wasn't even sure hoe they had gotten here. One moment everything was fine and they were blissfully happy on the sofa. Then the next they were arguing and tears were stinging at Alex's eyes. Everything was falling apart and Alex hated it. He was used to hearing those words being screamed, he had heard it plenty a night when his parents fought. It soon became to much for him and he fled from the house, the tears flowing down his cheeks Mike hot on his heels.

**Brace myself for the goodbye****, ****Cause that's all I've ever known****, ****Then you took me by surprise****, ****You said "I'll never leave you alone"**

Alex stopped running and caught his breath, wiping the tears away from his face in vain. He heard Mike's breathing behind him; he was ready to hear those words. So many people had said them to him; he turned to face Mike ready to hear them. Mike surprised him though by grabbing his face in his hands and pulling their foreheads together, "I'll never leave you alone." Mike mumbled.

**You said****"I remember how we felt sittin' by the water****, ****And every time I look at you it's like the first time****, ****I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter****, ****She is the best thing that's ever been mine"****  
**

Mike kissed his lips and smiled, " I remember how we felt sittin by the water." Alex smiled through his tears and wrapped his arms around Mike, pulling him into a hug. Mike whispered into Alex's ear, "And every time I look at you it's like the first time." Alex let out a small laugh and pulled Mike into a soft kiss; Mike smiled and whispered against Alex's lips. "I fell in love with a careless man's child and honestly you're the best thing that's ever been mine."

**Hold on, we'll make it last****, ****Hold on, never turn back****, ****You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter****, ****You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

After that moment Alex knew they were going to last. Mike had made a rebel out of him and there was no turning back now

**Do you believe it?****, ****We're gonna make it now****, ****And I can see it****, ****Yeah, yeah, yeah, I can see it now, See it now, see it now**

Alex watched as Mike checked himself over in the mirror. Alex knew they were going to make it now, they had lasted through everything. Their job had only slightly affected their relationship but they made it through it. Now here they were their own dressing room, both on the main roster and even in a storyline together. Mike lifted his head and caught Alex's eyes and smiled. "What's cookin good lookin?" he asked. Alex rolled his eyes, "Just thinkin." Mike nodded his head and turned to Alex, who held the red briefcase in his hands, "Come on babe we got a crowd to wow." Alex laughed, stood and gave Mike the briefcase, the couple shared a quick kiss and Alex smiled. "You are the best thing that's ever been mine….you know that right?" Mike nodded his head, "Ditto babe…ditto."

* * *

**So?**

**Mike: Awh**

**Me: You like?**

**Mike: Mhm**

**Alex: So why was I the girl in this?**

**Me: Uhm because I said so? I always make Mike the beat on one...so this time it was your turn.**

**Alex: I dislike you**

**Me: I love you too Alexy :)**

**Mike: Alexy?**

**Me: Yes. I add y's to nicknames :)**


End file.
